Mine
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Finn has died. Rachel and Finn were just weeks away from their wedding. Rachel is 2 months pregnant with their twins. Will she ever heal from this loss?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mine**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Normal Prov:**_

Rachel, Santana and Kurt exited the plane at the Cleveland airport. They were back in Ohio. But the reason why is very heartbreaking. If it was up to Rachel she would have stayed in bed watching either funnygirl or old New Directions see Finn died. And Rachel is 2 months pregnant with his kids. To say that Rachel is heartbroken is an understatement.

_Puck's Prov:_

I was down near baggage claim with Sam, waiting on Mercades arriving from California. And Santana, Kurt and Rachel from New York. Mercades had already arrived. We were just waiting on the rest of our family from New York. We were all surprised by what happened. Especially since Rachel is 2 months pregnant. "It really breaks my heart with what has happened." Sam said. " I know what you mean dude. Rachel and Finn were supposed to be married this weekend. This is especially going to be hard on her." I said. Just then someone walked up to us and taped us on the shoulders. We turned around. "Hey, guys what's happening." Mercades said embracing both of us. "You mean besides what has happened?" Sam asked. We all got glum for a second,but then the others came down the stairs. "Guys are you hear to get us?" Kurt asked as we all embraced each other. "Yes, let's get the rest of the bags and head out." Puck said. "The rest? What do you mean the rest?" Santana asked. "Sam went to go help Mercades with her yes all the New Directions came home for are a family after all." Puck said. "Everyone is meeting at 's house. And I do mean everyone." Puck said. We got all the luggage and all got into either Puck or Sam's car. Rachel and Kurt were in mine. Mercades and Santana were in Sam's. "Rach,you've been very quiet since you got off of the plane. Is everything alright all things considering?" I asked. " Puck, I am not really sure. But what I am sure about is that all I want to do is laying in bed with one of his shirts and cry. I want Finn back. But I know that I can't." Rachel said putting her hand on her patruding stomach. We all knew that those kids whould be performers one way or another. Mostly because of who their parents were. More specifically their mother. But that still doesn't change the fact that because of an accident their father won't be in their lives. And thinking of it broke the 'New Directions' hearts.

_**Rachel's Prov:**_

We were driving to 's house. No one was talking. Honestly a lot has happened since October. Finn and I actually originally booked these tickets so that we could come home and get married. But then the accident happened. Finn was hit by a cab in New York City times square. I know I am worring everyone, because I have barely said anything since it happens. I know that Kurt and Santanna are especially worried because I am not even singing in the appartment anymore.

_**~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED ~~~~~~~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

**Meanwhile at 's**

's Prov:

"Now guys I know that this is hard on everyone. But we know that it esspecially hard for Rachel. So please try to be sypathetic. Yes that means you too Quinn." I said. "So what is this the poor Rachel show. Boo hoo my fiancee just died." Quinn said. All of a sudden the door opened. Everyone gasped. Rachel had just entered the house with Kurt, Sam. Puck, Mercades and Santana.

Puck's Prov:

Rachel starts to cry. No one knew that she was pregnant except for a select few. Originally before his passing Finn and Rachel were going to tell everyone this weekend at their wedding. Rachel ran to the bathroom closed and locked the door. "Quinn that was really cruel. You have no idea what she has been through the last few days. Family or not I am about ready to go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana said practically getting in Quinn's face. The rest of us just stood there in shock. "Quinn though how Santana said that is wrong. She is right in the aspect that you should not have said that." said. " Why because she wants the spotlight. Just like always." Quinn said. "Ok that's it! Shut up you stupid Cherrior you have no idea what she is going through. If you are not here to support Rachel then get the Fuck out." Mercades yelled. Meanwhile Rachel had been coaxed out of the bathroom by Kurt and Puck. She was holding on to them for turned around and then realised what everyone was talking about. " Rachel I am so sorry. I should not have said those things to you." Quinn said. "Its ok. I have been a little over emotional Finn's passing and the pregnancy hormones I am a bundle of emotion." Rachel said. "So did you guys find out what you're having before Finn's accident?" Mercades asked. "Sadly no. But we did find out that I am having triplets. He wanted a little girl that he could spoil. Me, after what has happened I just want them all to be healthy and as happy as can be." Rachel said. " You know Rach if there is ever anything that you need we would be more than happy to get it for you." I said. " I know Puck. But at the moment the one thing that I want the most you cannot get for me. Because it is out of anyone's mine. But I carry all that I have left of him. And I know that it's going to be hard. But I know that in the end it will be worth it." Rachel said. We all knew what, or should I say who she really wanted.

Later:

The Berry Houshold:

Rachel's Prov:

Because of all that has happened a few of the Directions were staying with me at my dad's house. A few of us were sitting around my old bedroom not saying a word. We were saying a thousand words without uttering a sound. But I knew they all wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. I was thankful that Kurt and Santana had decided to stay with me if only for a night. "The next few days are going to be the hardest aren't they?" I asked no one in particular. "Yes, they are, but it's not goodbye but see you soon. We will see _Finn Christopher Hudson _again one day." Puck said. It was kind of frigtening that those words came out of his mouth. But I guess that he is grieving as well. But how he said that reminded me of Finn a few months ago. Right before I got pregnant.

_***Flashback***_

_Past Rachel's Prov:_

I had just broken up with Brody. I had found out that he had cheated on me with multiple partners. And I know I have no room to judge seeing as I slept with Finn at the almost wedding but that is besides the point.

"Rachel can you get the door I am in the shower." Kurt said. And who I saw on the other side of the door surprised me.

~~~To Be Continued~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Rachel's Prov:_

_"Finn, is that you? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you bee helping with Glee Club?" I asked. "Yes, but he came back. He is getting a few of the other graduates to help right now. All the others knew that my heart was somewhere else. With someone knew that my heart and soul was here in New York with you. Rachel I still love you. Please let's get back together. I want you. Nothing else matters." Finn said. "Wait you mean everyone including Kurt and Santana?" I asked. "Yes, they knew I was coming. I wanted to surprise you before you get mad at them." Finn said. "Well consider me surprised. But come on you have any bags with you besides those" I asked. " Yea I do but we can get them later." Finn said. After we had closed the door Finn catured me in his arms after he droped his bags. He kissed to the point that he had picked me up bridal style. We headed towards my room. But Kurt then came out of the bathroom awe entered my room. "Rach who was at the door?" Kurt asked as he eyed the bags. "And why is he in you're room?" Kurt asked. We broke apart and entered the main room of the apartment where Kurt was waiting for us. "Kurt, Finn was at the door. We're actualy back together. He's moving in to my bedroom." I said with a little bit of fear in my voice. "Oh congradulations you two." Kurt said._

**End of flash back**

_Rachel's Prov:_

Looking back that seems so long ago when it was only six months ago. "Rach are you ok?" Santana asked looking conserned. "Yes, and no. How do you really answer that when you're Soul mate dies. And all you have left of him besides the memories are the babies that you're carring that he will never get to meet." I said starting to cry. "Oh,Rachel its ok. All of us will make sure that they know him. You will never be alone. And you're little ones will have many father figures in their lives." Santana said as she hugged me as I cried on her shoulder. We never heard Kurt come in and join our hug. We didn't notice until he wrapped his arms around us. "Rach, its ok to be sad. But we aren't going to let you be alone. Not that you are ever going to be alone with these little ones on the way." Kurt said touching my engourged stomach, where the twins where. We were in our own little word that we hadn't realized that the doorbell had rang. The rest of the New Directions had gathered. "Hey, Diva you know that we're all here for you right?" Mercades asked. "Yea, I know that. And I will carry the moment that I told Finn that I was pregnant with me always. I think the only other time I have ever seen him that happy was when I agreed to become his wife." I said. Though I felt like I was gonna cry at any moment. "Rachel, I know that none of us say this enough me especially we love you. You are family at the end of the day. We know that you're hurting right now. We just want you to know that we're here for you." Puck said. He then came over and hugged me. " I know that Puck. But at the end of the day, it's not the same. Whenever I pictured my future I ALWAYS thought that Finn would be in it. Watching our kids grow up right next to that is NEVER going to happen. No matter how much I wish it." I said. "Rach, I know this is , did you and Finn ever talk about names for the 'Littlest New Directions' at all?" Puck asked. "Actually we did. Shortly after I told him that I was pregnant." I started to say. "So what did you and Finn come to agreement on?" Tina asked. Still gripping onto Mike for dear life. I think that she feels if she is not holding onto him for dear life that he could disappear or die at any moment. "Well if either of the twins is a girl we decided on Faith Hope Hudson. Faith, because our song is Faithfully and it kinda fit. Now, if its a boy I might have to rethink the name we came up with because of recent ev ents. But we came to the agreement of Christopher Noah Hudson." I said. You could hear ahhh's and those are so cute. "Puck are you okay?" Sam asked. "I fine, just a little shocked. Rach are you telling me that my best friend/ brother wanted to name his son after me?" Puck asked. " Yes, he did. Was quite stubborn about it. I wasn't for it at first. But after he told me why I came around. And before you ask I cannot tell you all of what he to me. But I will tell you this, he love you like he would any biological brother. You may have not really been related but in his eyes you were. Which is why we decided that you will be the godfather of one of our children. But either way they will be calling you Uncle Puck before you know it." I said. And before I knew what was going on everyone was hugging I hadn't realized is that I had started to cry. "The next few days are gonna be hard aren't they?" I asked. "Yes, they are but we will all get through it together." Santana said. "Because, like it or not Rachel you're stuck with us. We're family." Sam said.

Deep down I knew that they were all right. That even though right now it hurt to breathe or think about Finn. I knew that there would come a time where it would be easier to deal with it all.

_The Next day:_

We all knew that this day was coming for a few days. But that doesn't make it any in fact makes it harder. Like chosing something to wear. I was wearing Finn's favorite black dress. He always said that he loved it when I wore it. He actualy bought it for me. He went out and bought it the day after I told him I was pregant.

"Rachel, it's only the viewing. The funeral isn't until tomorrow. You know if you want you can stay home until tomorrow." Kurt said. "No I want to be there. It's something that I have to do.


End file.
